Nothing is True
by M.N. Arias
Summary: This is the beginning the the Assassin's creed, but what happens when the war between Templars and Assassin's takes to the stars? Will alternate between different characters. (More than listed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the first time I've written anything for Assassin's creed, on or offline. I only recently actually got into it, despite me perfecting the first one, but it is one of the few games that interests me because of its stealth option aspect. So, I decided to do a crossover with one of my other favorite game series Mass Effect. Note, I did a lot of research to make sure all of this would be cannologically correct for both series, and/or make sense, so small details will be AU.**

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." These were words that David Anderson heard, for sixteen years of his life. He had once asked his father what they meant, but received only a riddle instead. Today though, he knew exactly what they meant, these were the words of his creed; Of the Assassin's Creed. They were the wisdom and now he was ready for his initiation.

He took a deep breath, and pushed open the oak doors. Along the sides of the velvet carpet, there were dozens of men and women all wearing hoods, and all brandishing the otherwise invisible mark on the back of their hand. He walked down the aisle of multicolored hoods, to the Mentor. He bowed his head as he removed his own white hood.

"_Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." _His voice was deep and throaty, giving evidence to his german background. "Through these words the wisdom of our creed is revealed." He picked up the holo-brand and prepared to put it on David's hand. "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

"Nothing is true."

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted." This part of the mantra was spoken by everyone present to the ceremony.

"We work in the dark to serve the light." He pressed the brand to David's hand, "We are Assassins." After the brand finished setting in, the mentor turned and gestured for David to follow him. The two assassin's walked up a long flight of stairs to the hideout's roof. There was a yard-long protrusion from the edge of the roof. The Mentor walked out to the edge of the protrusion, and preformed a leap of faith.

David took a deep breath and followed the Mentor, landing inside the lake that touched the edge of the hideout. He swam to shore, and put his hood back on as he looked at the Mentor, "I am ready," he said with a steady voice.

The mentor pulled from his robes a silver canister, "Your first contract as an assassin will be in Vancouver. There will be a plane that leaves for Canada tomorrow in London."

David opened the canister, and inside was a hidden blade, other equipment he would need, and the details for his contract. He nodded, and bowed to his mentor. He then ran to the garage. He grabbed a motorcycle and started towards London.

* * *

**The next day: 8:00 PM Vancouver time.**

David was sitting in a bar, looking over his contract as he drank a very weak brew.

_Name: Jonathan Shepard_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 42_

_Nationality: Native American-Canadian_

_Skin complexion: Caucasian_

_Eye color: Grey_

_Height: 6'3"_

_Profession: Abstergo CEO, running for high-ranking political office._

_Bio: Shepard has been a Templar since his earliest years, he has been on our watch for some time now, but we fear that Abstergo industries will gain control of Canada if we allow him to take office. Despite his openness to the public, he is adept at keeping his location with those he wants, and out of the hands of those that he doesn't. We only know that he frequents a bar call 'Christ's lounge' and..._

David chuckled internally, due to the fact that he had actually walked into the Christ's Lounge. He continued reading the dossier.

_...'Christ's Lounge.' Do not kill him in public, or you the Templar's will hunt you down. Make it look like an accident inside of his home, this will require of you to follow him. It is known that he is a recent widow, and has a child. Bring the child to us if possible._

David raised his brow, and rubbed his forehead. He put the Dossier into his bag before anyone could see it, then heard the door open, and turned his eyes to see his target walk in the door. He pretended not to notice, and continued drinking his brew. After he finished, he paid and walked out of the bar. He walked down the street a little, and turned into the second alley. Despite it being 8:00, there was still a fair amount of people on the street, and David counted it as a blessing.

After an hour of patiently waiting, Jonathan walked out of the bar, and turned in the opposite direction of David. He came out of the alley, and followed him. David crossed to the other side of the street so that he would avoid suspicion, and walked behind a crowd a civilians.

Following his target was easier than David anticipated, and Jonathan led him straight to his apartment. David waited for his target to go inside before crossing the street, and following him inside. He was just in time to see Jonathan get into an elevator. David ran to the elevator, and took out a small device from his backpack, and put it to the elevator door, and they opened just enough for him to slip inside. He removed the device and started climbing the elevator shaft. He was climbing faster than the elevator and soon caught up. He climbed above it, and crawled on top. David rode it all the way to the floor that Jonathan did, due to it not stopping on any other floor. He waited for a few seconds to see if it would keep going, before he opened the hatch and climbed down. He opened the elevator door, and silently jogged down the hall.

He stopped at a T in the hallway, and looked around the corner. He saw Jonathan enter a room, and memorized the distance from the end of the hallway and which way it faced. He walked to the window at the edge of the hallway, and climbed out. He made his way across the side of the building, and back to Jonathan's room. He peeked his head over the window to see the Templar putting his child to bed, and dismissing the babysitter. He took a deep breath, and opened the window soundlessly. He climbed in and hid behind the couch.

Jonathan walked into the room, and noticed the open window. David heard him take a deep breath. The footsteps started getting closer to the window, then they stopped. David's body tensed, and he didn't expect the Templar to pull him from behind the couch and slam him into the floor.

David recovered from the shock quickly, and rolled out-of-the-way before Jonathan's fist made contact with his throat. He swept the man's legs out from under him and rolled away. David got to his feet at the same time that Jonathan did, his back facing the window. They were at a standstill; Jonathan wasn't going to charge because David would move out-of-the-way, and he would fall out the window. David wasn't because Jonathan had the advantage of strength.

David took out a clear carbon-fiber rope from his pocket, and lassoed it around Jonathan's neck, and pulled it taught. Jonathan gagged from the tightness, and hesitated for a second, not expecting the rope. After he recovered from the surprise, he grabbed the rope, and pulled David towards him. David spun behind Jonathan, and pushed him towards the window.

Jonathan was able to catch himself before he fell out, and turned around just in time to tie part of the rope around David's wrist, as the man pushed him out the window.

"Any last words Templar?" David asked, as he took out the detachable knife from his hidden blade.

"MY DAUGHTER!" Jonathan shouted, "Make sure she isn't dragged into this war!"

David hesitated to cut the rope, "Why should I grant you this wish?"

"Because, the Templar's wouldn't."

David looked at Jonathan, and knew that taking the son and making him an assassin against his will was something a Templar would do. He nodded, "I will make sure your son doesn't get dragged into being either an Assassin or Templar. What is her name?" David's arm was getting weak, and he would have to cut the rope .

"Jane... Jane Shepard. Thank you, Assassin."

"Rest in Peace." David cut the rope, and watched Jonathan fall. "May the end you sought, be the end you found." He heard a Jane crying in the other room, as if sensing the death of her father. He walked into the child's room and cradled her in blankets.

* * *

**An hour later.**

David took Jane to an orphanage that was small, but had no ties to Abstergo industries. He put his hood over his head before knocking on the door. A woman answered him, "What is it?"

"Take care of this child." He gave her Jane, and walked away without another word. He had left a necklace on the child's neck, so that he could identify her if they ever met again.

David took a cab to the airport, and boarded the next flight back to London.

* * *

**The Assassin's hideout.**

David entered the Mentor's room, and bowed, "I am sorry, but the child was not at his residence," he lied to his Mentor, "but I have completed the contract."

"Good, it is too bad about the child. I am sorry, but there is no rest for the weary. Your next assignment is a bit more permanent," He gave David a dossier, "you are to enlist in the Alliance Navy, and attempt to locate all Templars of high Military rank."

"I understand," David said, "I will leave as soon as I get food and rest. I will not fail you."

"For the brotherhood's sake, let us hope you don't. There is another Assassin that will join you when the time is right."

"Who is it?"

"For now, I cannot say, but you will know when they appear to you."

"If that is all, I will take my leave." David bowed, and left.

* * *

**So, this was my first attempt at writing an Assassin's Creed-esque story, please tell me how I did, because I can only get better. Oh, and after this, it will focus on Shepard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps, I know that I said I was going to write a chapter about Shepard next, but I realized that this would happen before that, and that I would need to keep it in chronological order.**

* * *

**2158, one year after the first contact war: Illium. Four years, after the events of Chapter one.**

Jack Harper played with the ring on his finger, as he waited for an old acquaintance to appear. He watched the skyline of Illium and remembered his team. Eva and Ben had followed him through hell and back, and now they found peace in the father of understanding's embrace. He heard heavy footfalls behind him, ones that belonged to a turian. He took a deep breath and turned around, "Saren Arterius," he greeted with a nod. Saren wasn't his friend, but he was the type of person that the Templars would need, if they were to survive in this new stage.

"Jack Harper," Saren's voice matched Jack's in flatness. "Why did you call me out here?"

"I have an offer for you," Jack said, crossing his arms behind his back.

Saren narrowed his eyes, and his mandibles flickered, "What is your offer?" the undertones in his voice suggested that he was very peeved. Jack guessed that it was because he was asking.

"My group is looking for talented individuals," he admitted to Saren, "you fit that category." Getting no response from Saren he continued, "That group is called the Templars, and we have been looking at artifacts, like the Monolith your brother found, a lot longer than you think."

"What do you know about the artifacts?" Saren put his hand to the gun on his hip.

"We call it a piece of Eden, and there are more out there. The race that left them behind originated on Earth, but they lost control of humans, and eventually lost earth to a solar flare that nearly drove the humans extinct."

"Too bad," Saren said as he removed his hand from the pistol.

"I have heard that a candidacy for the SPECtres is in your future."

"That's how it is for most turians."

"We can assure you, if you join our ranks, you will get SPECtre-ship."

"How?"

"We have our ways." Jack held out a hand, "Are you willing to become a brother of the Templars?"

Saren though it over for a second, "I am willing." He shook Jack's hand, "What next?"

"We get you that SPECtre candidacy." Jack played with his Omni-tool. He had the thing for a year, but couldn't really figure out how to use it. After a minute it beeped, then Saren's beeped. When he looked at it, his mandibles nearly fell off his face, "You didn't believe me?"

Saren quickly regained his composure, and looked at Jack, "I had reasonable doubts, I won't judge your group so quickly next time, your race is a different story." Saren turned and left, leaving Jack in the middle of Illium.

Jack got another message, this one was an assignment. He was to start an alliance black-ops group. The reason was to train Templar agents in the alliance without bringing any suspicion to Abstergo. He agreed with the idea, and knew he could use it to his advantage, but first he would need to take on a new name. Become an illusive man. The Illusive Man, he liked that. He started writing a manifesto, and when he finished it, signed off as The Illusive Man.

He would wait until after the Memorial of his friends to publish it. It would be fitting that all three were forgotten on the same day. After he accepted the assignment, and saved the manifesto into his Omni-tool, Jack received a notice that he would be permitted the use of Chronos Station.

* * *

**Depending on what I think of next, is what I'll write, it might be Shepard. It might be something else.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised a Shepard Chapter, please don't get on my about length. I seriously can't write about kids for shite, but in her next chapter it should be easier.**

**April 9th, 2166. Nine years after the first contact war**

Jane sat in the kitchen counting to twenty, she had volunteered to be the one to seek her friends. She loved finding her friends, and she always did. Never once, had they found a hiding place that she couldn't find. In fact, she was considered the master at this game.

She took a deep breath, "Ready or not! Here I come!" she announced. She opened her eyes, and removed her hands from her face. Her emerald eyes scanning her surroundings. When she focused she could see the subtle foot prints that were left by everyone. She followed the ones that led to the living room. There were quite a few hiding spots in here, but there was only one of her friends.

Jane walked around the perimeter of the room, trying to figure out which hiding spot they picked. She knew that her friend would have tried to be creative. She stood next to the fireplace, and scrutinized the brick structure. She heard a small sneeze come from the inside. She smiled and ducked her head in. Inside of the chimney, her friend Adriana was propping herself up.

"You do know you have sensitive allergies right?" Jane asked when she started coming down.

"That's why I thought you wouldn't look here Jane," Her voice was soft, and matched her sky blue eyes. Jane loved that about her friend, she also loved that she had been the only other child to be at the orphanage as long as her.

"Should we find the others, or let them wait?"

"I don't think we should let your perfect record go without a fight Jane."

"Read my mind sister." Jane ran back into the kitchen, and through the other exit. This door lead outside, and into the snow. "Damn it, we should have brought our jackets."

"This is why I wear my sweater around my waist," Adriana said, taking off the sweater, and putting it on.

"Little punk," Jane said through chattering teeth. She took a deep breath, and focused. The footprints in the snow were more obvious to her, and it branched off into two directions. Jane followed the one to the left. The path ended at an old birch tree.

Right away, Jane knew who was hiding here, but that didn't mean that she knew where he was. Belnire was a tricky brat, and he knew how to hide just about anywhere. She looked at Adriana, "Belnire hid around here..."

Adriana in returned sighed, "Why can't he pick an easier hiding place?" she crossed her arms and smirked, "Looks like you'll have to climb."

"I hate you." Jane started climbing the tree, grabbing onto any protrusion. It was something that Belnire taught her. She was a good climber, but that blond-haired punk was like a damned monkey. She finally reached the top, and looked around her. She saw an impression in the snow, and more footprints. "That sneaky punk!" She cursed under her breath. She jumped down, and followed the next set of tracks.

She heard Adriana come up behind her, "So, he wasn't up there?"

"He'd be down here if he were," Jane replied. She started moving faster, but the tracks met up with the other set. She groaned and kicked the wall. She sa a subtle rise in some snow, "No..." she moved over to the snow and brushed it off, under was Belnire, "You sneaky, little, snot-nosed..."

"If only I didn't need to breathe," Belnire chuckled. He was shivering from the cold.

Jane sighed and picked him up, "You are either really stupid, which I'm more or less with agreement, or you are dedicated to winning."

"The latter," Belnire sneezed, and started walking towards the back of the orphanage.

Jane shook her head and remembered that there was one more she was supposed to find, "Where is Daniel?"

"He went to get food from that new place that just opened up," Belnire announced, before turning the corner.

"That sneaky cheater..." Jane shook her head, "Let's get something to drink Adriana."

"Sure thing," She walked next to Jane as they followed Belnire's path inside.


End file.
